


Feels Nice

by Wrespawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn
Summary: One time, Trevor and Alfredo tried switching roles in the bedroom.  It went well!You can consider this canon to New In Town.  It contains a small spoiler, so I suggest reading New In Town first.Warnings: Just some wholesome boyfriends experimenting together.
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Feels Nice

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Trevor asked, eyes wide in worry.

Alfredo was certainly okay with this view. To be fair, every view of Trevor was spectacular. He looked good in and out of uniform, in a vest and tie or in a simple black t-shirt. He looked good clean-cut with perfectly styled hair and a freshly shaved face. He looked good on his knees, that perfect hair now a tangled mess in Alfredo’s fist. He looked good bent over a bed, a table, a counter, a couch, a car hood, and probably other objects that Alfredo hadn’t tried bending him over yet. He looked good straddling Alfredo, gasping with each up-down motion. He looked good leaning against a wall for support, shuddering, with his dick twitching against Alfredo’s face.

Perhaps most of all, Trevor looked _lovely_ on his back. Typically, when Alfredo was soaking in the appealing sight of Trevor-on-his-back, it involved Trevor’s legs pushed so far back against his chest that he was damn near leaving footprints on the ceiling. It was odd to be the one doing the straddling for a change.

Odd, but far from unpleasant.

“Hm…” Alfredo let his mind drift back to Trevor’s question. He slid his hand up Trevor’s chest, slowly, enjoying the contours. “Yeah, I think I can manage sitting on a naked Trevor for a while.”

“I’m being serious, are you okay with… _this?”_

“Hella okay.”

“I’ve just gotta ask—“

“Babe, chill.”

“—we don’t usually do it this way,” Trevor blurted. “What if, I mean— are you _sure_ you’re okay with it?”

Trevor was hard. Alfredo could feel it under him, familiar firm warmth snuggled up against his pussy, separated by a thin layer of latex. He loved how an aroused Trevor felt, even if he wasn’t used to feeling it _there._

“Hell yeah, we’re trying out new things like the cool kids do.” Alfredo smiled. “We’re gonna be one of those adventurous couples who keeps it fresh in the bedroom.”

He was rewarded with a shaky smile from Trevor. “S-sure, we’re real pioneers.”

“Listen, if _you’re_ not comfortable—“

“Oh, I mean— yes, of course I am!” Trevor slid his hands to Alfredo’s thighs as though afraid he was about to leave. “It’s gonna be sex with the hottest man I know, how bad could it be?”

“Don’t tempt me, I could make it real stupid if I tried.”

“…Please don’t.”

With a chuckle, Alfredo reached under himself, guiding Trevor to the right place. At least, he was ninety percent sure it was the right place. “Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

“Come on, _I’m_ the one who—“ Trevor’s breath hitched at the first nudge against his cock. “O-oh…”

Alfredo wiggled his hips, testing the sensation. Yep, he was pretty sure thatwas the right place, because _something_ felt like it was giving, allowing Trevor inside. This was just going to be like real thick finger, right? Alfredo had felt Trevor’s fingers inside him before, two of them at once, even. They were smooth and slim and dextrous, always happy to servewhenever Alfredo wanted that particular itch scratched. It was always accompanied by soft lips, an eager tongue, muffled moans, worshipful oral service, and the mouth-watering sight of Trevor on his knees.

Well, there was no tongue this time. Alfredo was starting to suspect that, although Trevor thankfully wasn’t packing a rocket launcher down there, his dick might just be thicker than a finger or two.

Trevor’s hands tightened on Alfredo’s hips, anxiety so predictable you could set a clock by it. “Babe, are you—“

“If you don’t stop asking if I’m okay,” Alfredo grunted, “I’m gonna have to shove your face in a pillow.”

Trevor frowned, unimpressed. “…And how are you gonna ride me if I’m face-down?”

“Oh, we could find out.” With a little roll of his hips, Alfredo pushed himself down, onto and _around_ Trevor’s cock. “I’m creative and you’re — nhh — _flexible_.”

“O-oh—“ Trevor chest tensed under Alfredo’s hands as their hips bumped together. “O-oh that’s—”

The slide of Trevor’s dick into him, the soft thump of him bottoming out, was a strange new thrill. There was nothing strange or new about Trevor’s flustered arousal, his gasp. Alfredo smiled. 

“Feels nice, babe?”

“Y-yeah, feels nice…” Despite Alfredo’s orders, Trevor couldn’t seem to contain his concern. “Does it feel good for you too?”

It did feel good. Different, strange, a pleasant pressure inside, soft and warm. Alfredo hummed, rocking his hips. “Yeah, babe, it feels nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Kinda cozy. Like a warm bath.”

“My dick is a _bath_ to you?”

“Yeah.” Alfredo leaned forward, smiling as he bumped his nose against Trevor’s. “A nice hot one that I could really soak in for a while. Crack open a chardonnay, get some expensive little chocolates. You make a man wanna self-care.”

“You’re so weird,” Trevor chuckled. He slid his hands from Alfredo’s hips to his ass, cupping it. “I like this better on my face,” he admitted. “But… it’s pretty nice where it is right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s… soft.”

“Mmmh. So my ass is a pillow to you.”

“Whenever I can manage it, yes.”

As pleasant as it was, a realization was dawning on Alfredo: neither of them had moved. Trevor was firmly seated inside him, and certainly _firm,_ but he wasn’t pressing up with his hips, chasing the tight warmth. No aroused impulses were tugging on Alfredo’s limbs, telling him to ride up and down, the way _Trevor_ always did when…

…When he was the one getting filled up, moaning for more, welcoming everything that Alfredo gave him…

“…Hey, babe?” Alfredo ventured.

“Yeah?”

“Is it just me, or does it feel kinda… _just_ nice?”

Trevor swallowed. “H-how do you mean?”

“I mean…” Alfredo straightened up. “It’s _nice,_ right?”

“Yeah. Nice.”

“But hypothetically speaking…” Alfredo gestured. “How would it feel if I climbed off, rolled you over, and fucked your ass until I came?”

Trevor’s eyes dilated so fast it must have given him a head rush. For the first time, Alfredo felt the cock inside him twitch. “O- _oh_.”

Alfredo’s thighs squeezed around Trevor’s waist. “See, cause _I_ think… that would be better than nice.”

“Y-yeah, that would be a lot better than nice—“

“I’ll get the lube.”

“I’ll get your dick—”

No more uncharted territory; this dance was one they’d done countless times before. In moments, the barely-used condom was discarded, Alfredo was strapped into the driver’s seat of his favorite dildo, and Trevor was popping open the lube bottle. The choreography was second nature. 

The smooth press of the toy against Alfredo’s body was both familiar and exhilarating. His hand tightened around the shaft, a soft groan slipping out of him as he pressed his hips forward against the pressure. Nothing felt more natural or more motivating than that simple motion; it satisfied some primal drive that nothing else could scratch.

Trevor was already face-down in a pillow, hips tilted up, panting and waiting. Alfredo’s breath was growing heavy as he slid his hand up Trevor’s tense thigh. Every view of Trevor was pleasant, but Alfredo _really_ had a thing for this one.

The lube shimmered as he drizzled it where he needed it. Trevor’s breath hitched at the cool touch. Another _perfect_ view. Alfredo shuffled closer, his dick bumping against Trevor’s thigh. His thumb slid over Trevor’s hole, smearing the lube, then slowly sunk inside. Hot, tight, welcoming, squeezing around his finger, the perfect place to slide his cock.

“How’s thatfeel, babe?” Alfredo panted.

It was hard to tell exactly what word Trevor moaned into the pillow, but Alfredo had a feeling it was something stronger than just “nice.”


End file.
